A Family For Us
by Sophia Emmeline
Summary: Summaries are not really my thing. But this is a post-Mockingjay story. Peeta and Katniss tries to create a family in a new Panem. I kind of deviated from the 15year thing. Do try to read and review! M for probable adult scenes tho I'm quite new to it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic ever. Like ever. I am a big fan of Harry Potter but I never ended up writing a fanfic about it. I just have strong feels for Everlark right now. So, please spare my grammar, punctuation, capitalization, disorganization errors. I am kind of confused about the tenses so forgive me for mixing tenses too. I'm new to this. Reviews are highly appreciated. I already have chapter 2 written out though. :) So, a couple of reviews will probably urge me to post the second one up. Constructive criticism is highly welcomed :)**

**Love, Sophia-Emm**

**And oh. I don't own the HUNGER GAMES. Suzanne Collins is the owner :)**

CHAPTER 1

It is raining on the first day of spring and I am standing inside my husband's bakery helping him hand his sweet pastries to his loyal District 12 customers rather than be in the woods and securing us a heartily good game for dinner. But I couldn't complain, seeing him work in his space is more than enough to brighten my day.

I marvel at how his shoulders flex, his muscles bulge, and how his face shows an insurmountable amount of concentration when he's working on his sweet pastries. Thinking of him _this_ way sets this fire inside of me again – the _fire_ that nobody else can put off except him. I was about to make my way to him and _indulge_ myself a little bit when the bell rang, indicating a customer was inside.

"_Urggh"_, I think to myself annoyingly as I turn to face whoever disturbed what I was about to do. But instead of annoyance, I am surprised to see who walked in the bakery. A little girl and a little boy are making their way towards the counter, hand in hand, giggling to themselves as they try to decide which delectable sweet to take.

"Oh see you're back for another pastry little guy?", Peeta suddenly appeared beside me, grinning as he wipes his hands full of dough.

"I'm not weettle anymowe Mistew Mellawk!", says the little boy who was obviously furious being called well, little.

Peeta laughs. "Oh alright. Big guy it is." He says as he shoved the boy's hair and then he turns his attention to the little blonde girl. "Hey Rosie! That's a pretty dress you're wearing! Who made it for you?".

The little girl's eyes look up and then her lips flash us a smile that reminded me so much of the little girl that I loved more than my whole life. _Prim_. It has been years since the rebellion, 8 to be exact. But the pain of losing my sister is still throbbing inside my veins. It's a wound that ceases to be closed. Prim. My only sister. I sighed deeply.

Peeta seemed to notice my uneasiness and he squeezes my hands and shot me a worried look. "I'm okay", I squeeze his hands back and gather up my courage to look at the little girl standing across me.

"Thanks Mistew Mellawk, my mommy made it for me", the little girl say proudly and she let go of the little boy's hand and touched her pink floral dress.

Then, a flustered worried man made his way inside the bakery and relief was found on his face when he spotted the two little kids.

"Daddy!", exclaim the little girl as he ran towards her daddy's arms.

"There you are Rosie! I told you not to walk away from us". The man then plants a kiss on his daughter's forehead as she giggles. "Never do that again Rosie! Your mom and I were so worried about you. You know mommy is not allowed to be so worried right now, do you?" He kisses the little girl on the cheeks again.

I feel the cold air on my hand as Peeta lifted his away from mine. I seek for his again but I can't seem to find it so I turn my gaze to him and see that look again - the look that he has whenever he's around children. That soft gleam in his eyes that indicated longing for one of his own. I sigh to myself again. I know he wanted _them_, so much. He opened the issue to me 2 years after we made _us _official. I gave him a strict "No" and he never pushed me into it ever since. But I still see it in his eyes though, everytime moments like this present themselves.

I was distracted by my train of thoughts when the little boy tugged my pants and said, "Uhm. Miss Mellawk, can you pwease give me two of the pink cookies and two of those blue cookies? Wosie's daddy is about to take hew away"

Peeta is about to change places with me when I decided to handle the order myself, shocking him and well, myself for a little while. Both of us know that I do not want anything to do with children; it's not that I don't like them, in fact, I do so dearly. It's just that I'm too afraid to fail them, to taper their sweet little innocence. I shrug my thoughts aside, grab a brown package and crouch a little to get the little guy's orders.

"Two blue and two pink coming up", I say smilingly. The little guy smiles back at me and I hand him his package.

He reaches into his small pockets and hands out money to pay, "Hewe you go Miss Mellawk", he says as he hands me the little payment he has.

I close his hand and crouch down to his level and said, "Nah, Jared. This one's on the house. You keep it. "

"Really?", his green eyes widen.

"Really", I let out a small laugh. "Now, go give Rosie hers before she heads home. Wouldn't want a girl waiting", I wink at him.

"Thanks Miss Mellawk", and then he kisses my cheek and hugged me hardly and then he went and give the cookies to Rosie.

I was caught in the moment and I don't know how to respond. A warm feeling envelope my being – not the kind of _warm_ Peeta gives me, but a different kind. I try to search my heart for whatever thing that is when I'm jolted by another bell sound.

A very pregnant lady came in with the same worried look as the man who previously entered the bakery. She run her eyes over the place and quickly cried tears of relief when she sees the little guy, Jared.

"Jared! Baby!" she embraces the little guy. "You got mommy worried again!"

"I was just taking Wosie for cookies Mommy", Jared explains as he shoots Rosie a glance.

Rosie's father put her down then Rosie made her way towards Jared and his mommy with a cookie in her hand.

"Yes, he did Miss-Jawed's-Mommy", she smiles and then she looks at the lady's bulging tummy and says "Oh! You havin' a weettle bwothew too Jared?", she curiously asks as she touches the belly.

"No, I'm havin' a weettle sistew Wosie, I'm naming hew Wose for you", he smiles and then he turns to me. "Miss Mellawk, you want to touch my little sistew? She moves a lot in my mommy's belly!".

I half-heartedly smile and turn to Peeta and I saw how a tear trickle down his face. I hurt him again. I can't take that look in his face. I just couldn't. I don't deserve Peeta at all. He deserves a child, he deserves a woman who can love him enough to bear him a child. Tears are threatening to leave my eyes so I give Jared a little smile and say "I have to go".

I take my apron off and run as fast as I could away from the bakery in the pouring rain. I don't have anywhere in mind, I just let my feet take me wherever it would as tears trickled down my face. I run and run and run until I can no longer keep up with my pace and found myself stumbling in the bright yellow meadow.

_Prim_, I think to myself. Oh how I long for my sister. Images of her laughing, her blue eyes, her untuck shirt are running in my mind. I miss my Prim, the only person who I'm certain I loved from the very beginning. Why did she have to go away? Why did she have to burn? Why? I cry myself underneath the rain and the last thing I remember is singing _her_ song as my tired eyes give up until I see nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the HUNGER GAMES. Suzanne Collins is the owner :)**

CHAPTER 2

I feel a stinging pain on my leg as a bird decides to peck its beak there. I stir my still tired eyes open as I realize I'm nowhere within the realms of my room, nor anywhere inside my home, not even Peeta's home.

Peeta. I probably am worrying him now so I attempt to get up and go home but I feel strong arms wrapping around my waist. I recognize these arms – strong, muscular, scarred. I inhale the sweet scent of cinnamon and am sure by that moment that this is Peeta. I stay still for a moment and feel his slow steady breathing so I know he is asleep. I shifted my position so I am now facing up rather than side-lying.

It isn't raining anymore, but I see a big umbrella over us. I notice that I'm no longer lying on itchy grass, rather on a soft comforter.

Peeta found me obviously. He must've known I didn't want to go home just yet so he opted to camp here instead. I sigh again. Peeta. He's too good for me. I close my eyes and remember what happened earlier in the bakery.

The children. His eyes. How Jared hugged and kissed me. How little Rosie looked like Prim. The pregnant lady. Peeta's tears.

I need to get up but I feel Peeta nudging closer.

"Katniss…"

I don't answer. I close my eyes pretending to be asleep to avoid him – his questions, his sadness. Luckily for me, he drifts back to sleep. I open my eyes again and look at him.

Peeta. My Peeta. He certainly doesn't look like the boy I've known since the first Hunger Games. He changed. Sure he still has his blond hair and ever gorgeous blue eyes, but he's changed. He now has his prosthetic leg which I happen to adore now, he has scars on his arms, he has dark circles around his eyes, he has his mind and memory messed up. He changed because of me. He went through hell and back just to get back to me. How on earth do I deserve him?

_A child Katniss, at least you can give that to him_. I think to myself. I sigh again. Peeta and I have been _married _for 5 years now, although we've been together for 8 years, not counting the years of the games. It has been 3 years since he pushed the thought of a child. _You are making him wait Katniss, you both are not getting any younger_, another thought mulls in my brains.

I do want a child, _his_ child. I want to build a family with him. To have a little army of blondes and brown-haired children parading around our home. But I'm too scared. Scared of failing them, failing Peeta. Scared of being a mother, scared of losing them to something unknown. People I love were taken away from me – Prim, Father, Gale, Finnick, Madge, Beetee. I can't fathom to lose someone again, not Peeta, not someone who has a piece of Peeta.

Just as I shed a tear or two, the wind blows very hard and I nudge myself closer to Peeta and lay my head on his chest. I close my eyes as I try to fight the coldness the wind brings. Minutes later, the wind comes to a halt. I move my hands from his chest down to his abdomen when I felt something soft and delicate.

I lift my head up from Peeta's chest, open my eyes and feel tears rushing down as I see what my hands found. Primroses and a dandelion.

_Prim_. She's saying something. Then I scoop up the primroses and the single dandelion trying to connect what message she has for me. _Prim, what are you telling me?_ Dandelions. Hope. Peeta. And it hit me, Prim is saying it's okay to have a child with Peeta now, that I need not worry, that hope is here. _Have I heard you right, little duck?_ Then, the wind blows hard again.

Right then and there, I am sure. I am ready to have Peeta's baby. I am ready to be a mother.

"Katniss?", Peeta stirs and sit up looking at me in the softest way he can. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you home, I figured you need a breather from there. So I brought some stuffs instead".

I nod and lift my gaze to his. Gray meets blue. I smile at my Peeta.

"Are you crying?", he asks as he scoots over closer but not breaking eye contact.

"I'm ready Peeta", I say as I took his face in between my hands. "I want a baby. With you."

He stares at me dumbfounded for a minute. "Katniss, if this is about what happened in the bakery earlier.."

I cut him off as I let my lips glaze his. I kiss him as passionately as I can, he kisses back with as much passion if not, greater. Our lips danced for a couple of minutes until I break the contact and look him in the eyes again.

"No Peeta, it's not about what happened in the bakery. Yes, I admit it got into me. I don't know how to convince you now, I'm not that good with words. But let me tell you this, back in the days, I never imagined myself raising a family in the cruel world of Panem , Peeta. I didn't like the idea of bringing a child to this world only to let him/her go through the dreaded Reaping and the possibility of being a tribute and get him/her killed…"

"Katniss, that Panem is gone now.,. We fought for it, remember?"

"I know Peeta. I know. But it's not _that_ I'm actually scared now of Peeta", I peck him lightly on the lips.

"What do you mean?", he asks, confused.

I take a deep sigh and started, "Remember on the Quarter Quell, how we pretended that we're pregnant? At one point Peeta, I wanted to believe that it was true, that I was really carrying your baby. And at times, I do forget I was only pretending, to the point of changing my goal to keeping _you_ alive, to keeping _us _alive. There were nights I let myself drift to imagine how the imaginary baby will look like, how we'll be a happy family if we survive. I am pretty sure you'd be a great father, and then it dawned on me, will I be a great mother? You, you knew how to be a father Peeta, your father taught you well. I, on the other hand, don't have a mother I can look up to. So, I became scared. What if I'll fail you Peeta? What if I'll fail our children? What if you'll leave me and the children alone? I know I'll be like my mother if that happens Peeta, and I don't want my children to go into the same thing I went through…" I begin crying my whole self out and I felt his arms on my back consoling me, until he envelops my arms around me.

"Katniss, you will be a good mother. Look at how you took care of the people you loved, Prim, your mother, me… ", he lifts my chin up making me face his blue eyes. "You volunteered for her, you risked your life to get me cured. Katniss, you're more than what you give yourself credit for", he kisses me lightly.

"But you all came damaged Peeta and Prim is dead", I sob.

"We all are damaged Katniss. But we became like this for a reason. Prim didn't die in vain. They all didn't die in vain. They died for a cause, we are scarred for a cause. We fought for freedom Katniss, and we are enjoying the fruits of our labor. Look at how the new Panem is now Katniss, it's worth the fight."

I nod and I kiss him again, god his lips are the most comforting there is in the world. "Prim blew this in the winds today, when you were asleep", I say as I showed him the loot I found earlier.

"Oh!", he smiles to himself. "Thanks Prim, for kicking some sense in your sister", he jokes.

I hug him closely in return and a smile formed on my lips as he straddled me on his lap. "I _never_ did not want your child, Peeta. I always do, I always wanted to carry him/her. I was just scared. But I'm willing to take the risk now. As long as you promise to stay by me", I say.

"Always, Katniss. Always", he replies as he tugs my braid making me lean closer to him and kiss him. It is soft at first, consoling, innocent. I feel him smile and I deepen the kiss, I open my mouth and give his tongue the permission to enter. Our tongues dance as we fought for dominance. I fight for it, but I lose. He takes over, he lays me down on the comforter and we kiss for the longest time.

I begin tugging at his shirt and I was disappointed when he breaks the kiss, my eyes question his.

He laughs a light laugh and placed a light kiss on my lips, "Not here, Katniss". He straightens out and he pulls me with him.

"Why?",

"Well, we don't want some cameras near us again soon, do we?", he winks. "Let's get back to our home, and well, take care of some uhm.. _unfinished_ _business_ Mrs. Mellark." he says in a seductive voice.

"Oh. Well, lead the way Mr. Mellark", I reply in an equally seductive tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh people! Thanks for all the story alerts, the favorite alerts and the author alerts. Gosh! I never thought I'd have readers by my first day! So thank you! So much! It gives me more inspiration! **

**To Ava The Fan-fiction Lover, who happens to my first and only reviewer (for now), thank you so much for the comment! I appreciate it! I'm actually trying to squeeze my brain regarding _politics_. That's really one of my weakest links, ever. Never have I found any fondness regarding that matter. But I'll try. I'll find a way to show what their lives were like early post-revolution, I hope. Thank you really. :)**

**(I'd love to post more A/Ns here, but I'll be leaving spoilers if I do so, so I'm going to put it in the end) Have fun reading! Do leave reviews!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does :) [Eternally grateful for her]**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

I stretch, patting Peeta's side of the bed. I find nothing but an empty space; it's a bit warm though so he just probably woke up. I yawn and open my eyes "Peeta?", I mumble. No answer. I sit up, rubbing my eyes and I turn towards the bedside clock. 4:02 AM. Peeta isn't usually awake at this time. I decide to get up from the bed and I realize I don't have any clothes on.

_Oh_, I smirk to myself as I remember what happened just hours ago. I stand up, make my way to my closet, and then close it cause I don't feel like wearing anything from _my_ closet. So I pick up Peeta's shirt lying on the ground and I put it on. I love how he smells, it helps me calm myself.

I make my way downstairs, to the kitchen but he's not there. I run back upstairs and continue towards his painting room but he's not there too. Oh Peeta! It's ridiculous how I miss him eventhough it's only been a few hours. So I go back to the kitchen, heat myself up a nice hot chocolate since I cannot go back to sleep without Peeta on the bed.

I sit on the counter as I toy around my cup of hot chocolate. I chuckle to myself. It's been 4 months since Peeta and I have been trying to get pregnant. Every single day, we try and try. I smile at the thought of his baby growing inside me; I never thought the time will come that I'll be fascinated with a baby in me. Tell that to a sixteen year old version of myself and I probably would've vomited my stomach out.

I bring the cup to my mouth, and as soon as the smell of the chocolate hit my nose I start to sprint towards the bathroom. I make it in the nick of time before my stomach contents landed on the toilet. _Oh God_, _where did Peeta get that chocolate?_ I am about to stand up when I feel my head spinning. _Uh oh._ I attempt to walk but I send myself crashing against the bathroom counter, knocking over some hygiene products. _Ouch_, I think to myself.

"Katniss?", a troubled voice enters the house and I know it's Peeta.

_Where had he been in this wee hours?_ "I'm..here.. Peeta", I try to answer. My head is really bothering me right now.

I hear his loud trails as he makes his way towards me in the kitchen bathroom. "Katniss! What happened to you?", he panics as he effortlessly picks me up and sat me down in the couch.

"Nothing really. Just the chocolates. When did you get them? I'm pretty sure they're expired", I say as I began to knead my own head, it still is bothersome. "It smells…"

"Let me check. But firstly, do you need anything? Did you fall?", he noticed me kneading my head. "Katniss, did you hit your head?", he concernedly ask.

"No, Peeta. I didn't hit my head, thankfully", I smile at him. "Probably because of the lack of sleep _you know_", I teas his locks of curls.

He chuckle. "Oh Katniss. What are you doing up anyway?", he asks as he put my head on his lap.

I yawn. "Well, I woke up next to nothing", I pout. "And you know I can't go back to sleep alone, Peeta".

He strokes my hair up and down with his fingers. "I'm sorry sweetie, I just needed a breath of fresh air".

All of a sudden, my temper shoots up and I am enraged by what I heard, but instead of getting angry I end up sobbing as I sit up straight and say "Fresh air? Am I too much… clingy? Too.. needy?".

Confused, he reaches out but I pull back. "Katniss.. You know it's not like that. I just needed to take it all in, you know. The past 2 months are a wonderful bliss", he scoots over and put his arms around me. " I needed to keep my head in check before it gets too bloated with happiness. Happiness is good, don't get me wrong. But too much of one thing is bad, Katniss. We know that", he continues while he kept stroking my cheeks.

What he's doing is calming me. Everything Peeta does is just so wonderfully blissful. So I let out a little giggle and stared into his blue eyes, I turn myself facing him and I decide to straddle him. He lets out a small whimper and I know I have him again.

"Oh Katniss!, You're going to be the death of me", he whispers as he mumbles sweet nothings to my ears. I feel the _fire_ again as I purred my ears to his mouth. He chuckles and smirks and I capture his lips with mine. I know these are the type of kisses that will probably end up being more just heated kisses. His tongue asks permission to get into mine but instead of giving in too quickly, I decided to play a little bit. I keep my mouth shut and I pulled him towards me, hardly, as closely as we can ever get. I grind into him and he groans. Oh god, I just love that sound so much. He begs entrance again, but I pull away chuckling.

"Playing little games, are we Mrs. Mellark?", he asks as he gets his arms inside my shirt and strokes the area right below my breasts. I groan in response. "Peeta…", I moan. "More..", I demand. I become disappointed when he pulls out his hands out from inside what I'm wearing and I shoot him a scowl.

"What's that for?", I ask furiously. He smirks, "Well, you have to learn a lesson Mrs. Mellark, no playing games with your mister", he says oh so seductively. He leans into me again this time, not kissing me on the lips, but on my neck. I whimper. "Peeta….." He lets out a little laugh. He began fumbling along the hemlines of what I'm wearing. "Katniss, do you know how it incredibly turns me on when you wear my shirts?", he says as he tugs me shirt-free. He immediately took one breast into his mouth and pinched the other. "Oh.. Peeta", I moan as the sensation gets too much. "Peeta…..", and then there it was again, my head pounding like crazy, not from pleasure but from pain.

Peeta knows me well and immediately detected my last cry isn't because of what he's doing but by something else. "Baby, what's wrong?", he says as he takes my head in between his hands.

"My head Peeta. It's painfully pounding", I say, wrapping my arms around his head.

He laughs. "Katniss, I really think you need to get a nice sleep. Too much of one thing is bad you know", he smirks.

I find myself laughing with him eventhough I still can feel the pain on my head. "I think so. I'm sorry I got you undone this early Peeta", I put my gaze down to where I am straddling and noticed he was evidently hard.

"Oh well, things like these have to happen to married couples I guess", he says jokingly. "Come on, we'll sleep. No funny business for now, Mrs. Mellark". He carried me towards our room and he lays me on the bed as gently as he can. He slips right next to me and starts massaging my head.

_Mmmm _gosh that feels really nice. Peeta really has gifted hands. He seems to be very gifted with _everything _he does. I smile at the thought and I feel his lips on me again, only this time it was an innocent kiss.

* * *

_No nightmares_ I think, pleased with how well I sleep. I turn around and figure out it's already 10:30 AM. _Oh no!_ I was supposed to be in the woods a while ago to catch a game for Greasy Sae. I immediately get on my feet, open my closet and am about to get dressed in pants when my mind suddenly tells me I'd like to wear a dress. _Weird! _I laugh. So I decided to give in to my own silliness and wore a light pink sundress and I begin braiding my hair into its usual style.

I go to the kitchen to see if Peeta prepared breakfast. He surely did, sitting on the table are cheesebuns and a note that said,

_Katniss,_

_I know you're probably going to wake up late today. So I made you tea, but it's probably cold so you need to reheat it again._

_See you soon! Get well! Love you._

_Always,_

_Peeta_

I chuckle and I pick up a cheesebun and shove it into my mouth. _That's weird_, I think to myself. _It's kind of bland for me_. So I decided to taste the thing again and concluded that Peeta may have forgotten to add some sweetener to it. _I think I like to eat something from the bakery._

The cheesebuns are put inside the refrigerator as I make my way outside towards Peeta's bakery. I lock the door, and started to walk when Haymitch spots me.

"Hey sweetheart", he calls out.

"Haymitch!", I stop by his house.

"Up late, aren't you? Jesus, Katniss. Tone it down a little bit. You have neighbors trying to sleep you know", he says as he gulps down liquor down his throat.

I turn beet red with what he said, I haven't really thought about how_ loud_ we are. "Sh..shut up Haymitch! It's n…none of your b…business", I stutter.

"Oh hell it is! Jesus, I haven't had a decent sleep with all your noise for 8 years Katniss! Can you give the old man a break?"

"Urgh! I have to go now Haymitch! You should probably sleep while you can!", I playfully tease him and finally took my walk towards the bakery.

* * *

I made my way towards the back of the bakery so as not to disturb any customers in the front. I immediately see Peeta in his office, filing out orders for the supplies he's going to get from various Districts. It's the way things are now for Panem, Capitol doesn't control everything anymore. Each district has its own exports/imports committee independent of each other. It's better this way, people have greater access to the goods they need.

Oh that look that he has when he's concentrating really is sexy. _What in the world are you thinking Katniss? _I smile to myself.

"Oh Mrs. Mellark! You're here!", one of Peeta's workers says loudly grabbing Peeta's attention towards us.

"Hey Eric!", I greeted him.

Peeta stands up from his office and made his way towards me. I meet him half way and give him a big hug.

"Hey sweetie, glad you're up!", he says as he kisses me lightly. "Does your head still hurt?"

I shake my head, "Not anymore", I answer. "But I'm pretty hungry, the cheesebuns you made me are a bit bland for my taste so I went here instead hoping to get something a tiny bit sweeter?".

His brows crease "That's weird; I swear I put the same amount of sweeteners to it earlier. Oh well, let us see what we have in the counter shall we?", he leads me into the counter and he asks me which one I wanted.

Suddenly, I can't make up my mind. Everything in the display is mouth-watering, I have to get everything. "Uhm, Peeta.. Can.. uhmm.. Can I have one of everything? Please?", I beg turning to him and hugging him.

Shock, that's what's written on his face. "Are you sure Katniss? You're not the sweet tooth kind of person the last time I checked.", he replies.

I look up to him, back to the display and then back to him. "I don't know, but they all seem so appetizing to me. Please?", I say as I hug him tightly.

"How can I say no to my lovely wife?", he lovingly says as he kisses the top of my head. He takes a brown package and stuffs one of each delectable sweet into it and then hands them to me. "Enjoy Mrs. Mellark".

"Thank you!", I say, kissing him on the lips. "Uhm, Peeta can I stay here with you for the rest of the day? I don't feel like going anywhere".

"Well, I don't mind having extra hands in the bakery, especially if those are my wife's", he says as he sits me on his lap.

I spent all day in the bakery. Handing goods, stocking the displays, writing orders, talking to people, smiling at customers. All in a day's work. It's about to hit 6pm when Peeta decides that we should be heading home so we close the bakery, brought a couple of extra pastries with us and start to make our way home.

"Katniss?", Peeta asks as we walk hand in hand . We decide to go to Rooba's place first to get some meat for dinner since I wasn't able to hunt.

"Hmmm?"

"You seem.. different today", he says as he took my hand and kiss it.

"Different?", I wonder.

"Yeah.. You normally don't like spending a day in the bakery, let alone talk and smile with customers. You eat sweets like there's no tomorrow, you seem to do things you don't normally do", he explains.

"Hmmm. I don't know Peeta. I just feel like doing those things", I look at him and smile.

Suddenly, a child's squeal appears right behind us.

"Hiiiiiii Miss Mellawk! You wemembew me?" a little blonde girl came up and smile at us.

"Oh hey Rosie! How have you been little lady?" I greeted her as I bend over to be at her level.

"Fine, thwank you Miss!" she beams. "Thwank you for the cookies! I miss seeing you in the bakewy!" she says as she unexpectedly hugs me.

I feel that _warm_ feeling again, this time, even stronger. I hug the little girl back and mumble, "Tell you what, come back this Friday and I'll be waiting for you, okay?" I tug her ponytail and tickle her neck with it.

"Weally Miss Mellawk?", her eyes widen.

"Really, little Rosie", I reply.

"Katniss, Peeta!", a booming voice echoed. I turn and see Rooba with fresh meat on her shoulders.

I smile at her, still holding little Rosie's hand. "Hey Rooba!"

"Care to sell us some meat? Katniss wasn't able to hunt today so we need to buy something for dinner", Peeta says.

Rooba walks closer and each time she does, I can feel that nauseating feeling in my stomach and my head pounds like crazy again. _Oh god_, _not again!_ She comes closer and closer until I can smell the flesh of the freshly cut deer. At that moment, I immediately spring my way to the grass area and throw everything I ate that day. _What in the world is happening to me?_

I feel strong yet soft hands on my back and I turn and see Peeta. His face is pretty much torn with worry. I attempt to smile but then bile hikes up my throat again and I throw what little is left in my stomach.

"Katniss…", he continued rubbing my back. "Let's call your mother now. She has to help you with this."

"No Peeta, she'll just get worked up. I don't wanna bother her. Besides, this is just a day or two thing, it will eventually fade the following days", I weakly smile at him.

"Has she been like that for long now Peeta?", Rooba asks but she doesn't dare to get nearer. She knows that it's her game that is making me dizzy.

"Just last night, I think", he answers as he strokes my braid like he always does when something's bothering him.

"Uhm, no actually", I bite my lip as I feel Peeta's questioning eyes. "I've been throwing up for days now, think it's just something from what I'm eating. Some smells make me throw up too, like that for instance", I continue as I point to the games.

Just then, little Rosie makes her way to me, pats me on the back and says "I know what you feel Miss Mellawk, my mommy was like you when my weetle bwothew was still teeny bity in her tummy. She thwows up a lot too. Sometimes, she gets dizzy", she stops and then moves her hand from my back to my forehead, "She even makes my dad massage her head cause it hurts. But not anymowe, when my weetle bwothew got biggew, she doesn't vomit anymowe", she smiles as she moves her hand again, this time towards my tummy. "When this baby gets biggew, you won't feel these anymowe Miss Mellawk", she says. "Hewe, hewe baby, don't make your mommy sick anymowe, she's taayurd", she strokes my tummy and then runs back to her playmates. She takes one look at me and gives me that big smile that often reminds me of Prim.

_Pregnant?_ I thought to myself. I know it isn't impossible because well, we have purposely been trying to conceive. I turn to Peeta and I read the same emotions in his gorgeous blue eyes. Shock. Terror. Confused. Excitement. He looks at me, unable to say anything. We just stare into each other's eyes like having a mental conversation. I want to say something, but words don't want to leave my mouth.

Rooba clears her throat. "Uhm, Peeta, I'll just have the meat delivered to your house. For now, I think it's best for you two to go the hospital and get her checked".

Peeta nods, "Thanks Rooba". And then she leaves. He turns his gaze to me again and now I see joy in his eyes.

"Katniss...", he says as he helps me stand up. "Hospital?", he asks.

I can't say anything. My mouth still refuses to let go of words. I just nod to him and take his hand. The walk for the hospital is a silent one. I am pretty much absorbed with my own thoughts. _A baby? Wow, I never thought it will be this quick. Some couples even wait for long to have a child. I've just stopped my birth control medications and then this immediately followed_. I sigh and look at Peeta again. He is looking down, focusing on the ground as we are walking. But I can still see the smile that he has on his face. I love seeing him smile, it's like my whole world turns into a feast when his mouth turns up like that. I squeeze his hand and then he looks at me, still smiling. I smile back at him.

5 minutes later and we're on the hospital doors. And then terror shocks my system. _What if I'm not pregnant? What if this is just a flu? I'll make Peeta really sad, he already has his hopes too high. I don't want to be the reason he frowns again. Please be pregnant, Katniss._ I think to myself. I didn't notice I am dead frozen on my tracks.

Peeta caresses my cheeks and asks, "Something bothering you, sweetie?".

"Peeta.. ", I started sobbing. "What if I'm not pregnant? What if this is just some kind of flu? I don't want to hurt you Peeta", I continue as I lean my head against his shoulders.

"Hey, Katniss", he starts to caress my back again. "Don't worry about it, okay? So what if it's negative? We can still try, can't we? Besides I'm happy to have you in my life. You agreeing to have a baby with me is just a bonus Katniss. I love you, remember that", he ensures me as he kisses me reassuringly on my lips.

"Promise?", I ask like a little child would.

"Always", he smiles. "Now, let's get you checked".

* * *

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. I'm Dr. Collins", a red haired doctor appeared before us. "So, tell me what are you feeling Mrs. Mellark?", she asks as she takes out her pen and her tablet.

"Well, I've been throwing up for days now. I feel dizzy and light-headed sometimes, especially if I inhale certain kinds of smells. I've been acting pretty weird, and I'm eating things I don't normally like to eat", I say.

She scribbles down and asks, "How is your period? Are you late?"

"Uhm, I really don't know. I took off from my birth control medications four months ago and well, we've been trying to get pregnant since then. Besides, my periods weren't really regular".

"Oookay", she answers as she scribbles down again and then she smiles at us. "Well, let's get you an ultrasound to check you okay? It doesn't hurt, just a dab of jelly on a wand, place it on your tummy and we'll try to find something", she stands up and leads us to where the machine is.

She makes me lie down and lets me pull my dress up. I grab Peeta's hand and hang on for dear life.

The doctor dabs the jelly on the wand and puts it on my tummy. "We'll try to locate a heartbeat, if we find one that means you're on your way to become parents", she says as she puts the wand on my tummy.

There's no sound emanating from the machine. She moves the wand around more, and still nothing. She arches her eyebrows. _Oh lord no, I have to be pregnant. I couldn't bear seeing Peeta sad again. _I think to myself as I squeeze Peeta's hand and turn to him. He looks at me with his blue eyes and mouths _It's going to be okay, sweetie_. I want to cry. The doctor puts a little bit pressure on the wand on my tummy, moved it around. There's still silence. _No.._ I am about to cry when suddenly a thudding sound from the machine emanated. I turn my gaze to the doctor and see how her lips curve into a smile.

"Oh look at that. There's your little munchkin, Mr and Mrs. Mellark", she says. "Judging by the fetus' measurements I believe you're now on your 8th week Mrs. Mellark", she continues as she presses buttons on the machine. "Let's get this printed for you to have a copy of your little munchkin, and for future doctor's visits.", she stands. "I'll be back to get the pictures. Congratulations to the both of you", and then she leaves.

"Peeta", I call unto him feeling tears running down my face.

I can feel his hands on each side of my head as we come face to face. Grey meets blue again. "Katniss, you're having _my_ baby, thank you", he says as his tears fell down and he kisses me feverishly on my lips.

"Peeta, _we're_ having _our _baby", I corrected him. "And thank _you_ for this little one", I say as I rub my tummy. I let out a light laugh as I cry with joy.

He puts his hands over my hand above my tummy, kisses me on the lips and then moves his head near my tummy and says, "Hey there little one, it's Daddy. Mommy and Daddy are going to take care of you from now on okay? Just keep growing in there. We love you", he says as he strokes my taut tummy.

He laughs and I laugh with him. I have never felt something greater in my life. This is paradise. Me, Peeta, our baby. I sigh to myself. What did I ever do in my life to deserve this? I kiss him again and I know that whatever happens, we're going to be in this together. Me and my Peeta.

* * *

**A/Ns: **

**Oh yeah, my attempt to make something kind of lemony? hahaha. I know I suck at that. Sorry. I haven't really had any _lemons_ in my life, really. hahaha. So, forgive me for that part. **

**P.S: I know this is probably a veeeeeeeeeeeeeery long chapter. I just love pregnancy stories so much that I had to make it long. Hahahaha. **

**I need more reviews to get me going guys. Constructive reviews, that is. Thank you! :)**

**Love, Sophia-Emm **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the added alerts, my dear readers :) You make my heart swell :)**

**And to ****the new reviewers (7 of you)**_ , _**muchas gracias! I won't be able to update for 3-4 days though, boohoo! I will be busy having my duty in an Operating Room, so blaah. Enjoy! Do review more!**

**As usual, I don't own Hunger Games :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Good morning baby! How is my little girl doing?". I hear Peeta talking to my tummy and caressing my 6-month old baby bump. He does this every morning ever since we found out we were expecting.

"Little girl? How can you be so sure about the baby being a girl, Peeta?", I smile as I join my hands in his, stroking my baby bump.

"I just know _she_ is", he chuckles.

"I still feel it's a boy", I say. He shakes his head. "Guess we'll know who's right later when we go to the doctors", he says.

"Fine", I respond. "But what about your _big_ girl? She's feeling a little bit jealous of all the attention your _little_ girl has from you", I continue as I make a small pout.

He shifts positions and he's head is now level with mine. He laughs and caresses my cheeks. Then he starts lowering his head into mine until our lips touch. It is sweet, slow at first. We cherish the kiss as if it is our first. He laughs and deepens the kiss, making me open my mouth and let him in. Our tongues dance in perfect tune, little moans escape here and there until we pull away to breathe.

"Now, who's not getting attention again?", he smirks as he plants one kiss to my forehead.

I am about to pull him in again when my stomach made a gurgling noise. _Oh great! Why do I have to feel hunger at this moment?_ I unconsciously made a sad face.

I can hear Peeta laughing beside me. "Something tells me you have to be fed big girl, and I mean _real_ food.", he winks at me as he helps me up and guides me through the kitchen.

We obviously have cheese buns and a couple of other breads for breakfast, with chocolate milk and butters and other stuffs. We eat while talking about some things, like what color he should paint the nursery, what kind of carpet should we get for the baby's room. We laugh about small things. We finish eating and I start picking up the dishes when he stops me. "Let me do this, love. No need to get worked up on unnecessary things" he says as he kisses the top of my hair. I don't argue, so I let him take care of the dishes and sit by the counter and just stare at the beautiful green grass outside.

My pregnancy has been running pretty good albeit the nausea, vomiting, lightheadedness and dizziness the first few months. Ofcourse, my back aches from the pounds I've put on for this little joy but Peeta makes sure to get rid of it by working his oh so talented hands on it. I stroke my belly and smile. The thought of building a family with Peeta is just so blissful. Somehow, I thank the odds for letting me have Prim to volunteer for and Peeta's name drawn or else _we_ could've never happened. This new Panem couldn't have happened. My little miracle couldn't have happened.

Moments later and I can feel Peeta behind me, his hands on my waist, "Now where were we?", he says seductively right beside my left ear. His warm breath on my skin sends shivers down my spine. He starts nibbling on my ear while running his hands up and down my arms. I turn around, facing him and have his lips on mine. Tongues dance in rhythm again and I feel his hands leave my arms and find it back on my buttocks. He kneads it like dough. "Oh Peeta.. You have such talented hands", I chuckle.

I can feel him lift me up so that I am now sitting on the counter. God how strong his arms are! My hands grab his arms and start toying with it. His lips left mine and found my neck. "Ohh.. Peeta", I moan. He leaves hot trails in every patch of skin his lips touch. I start playing on the hemlines of his pajamas as he begins to unbutton the back side of my maternity dress. I tug him shirt free as I plant kisses on the realms of his collarbone. "Katniss..", he moans. He is about to yank me off my dress when our door opened welcoming a seemingly sober Haymitch inside.

"Jesus! You two!", he exclaimed and turn his gaze to me. "You look like a freaking hippopotamus and all you can think of is sex! Can't you at least wait for the little Mellark to pop it's tiny body out before you start doing what you do best?", he sermons like a father.

I wouldn't have been bothered if it is just Haymitch walking in on us. He knows what happens inside our closed doors, heck he even hears it from across his house. Who makes my face turn beet red is the petite lady with pink hair, pink overalls and pink lips with him. Effie.

"Effie?", I ask as Peeta kneels down, retrieves his shirt and put it back on, he then buttons what he unbuttoned from my back.

"Katniss sweetie! You look absolutely glowing! Pregnancy suits you well!", Effie beamed as she kisses me on my cheek.

"So I've heard", I chuckle. She wasn't the only one who dropped me that comment. People from the streets say I look absolutely fitted for pregnancy.

She smiles as she turns to Peeta. "Oh Peeta, you've never looked better either!", she then kisses Peeta on his cheek and shoved his hair like she used to do back in the games. "My little tributes are all grown up", she says as she holds back tears.

I immediately look towards Peeta. _Tributes_. We never talked about the games in a long time now, so I am afraid whether or not it will cause some stirring inside him. It's been 8 years but we still are the remains of the rebellion, Peeta still has flashbacks and I still have my nightmares about the ones who died during those three years. He easily weans me away from my own evil nightmares at night; he hugs me close till I fall asleep again. He still clutches the back of a chair from time to time, and when he does, I try my best to bring him back, reorient him to our life right now, I even sing to him the Valley song if all else fail. But when my presence isn't enough, he tells me to lock myself out in our room and agonizingly wait.

I see his blue eyes leaving and see black taking over as he clutches the side of the counter with much force. I can see Effie's widened eyes in my peripheral vision. "I'm sorry", she gasps as she stands still, glued to the floor. Haymitch is about to take Effie and me away but I resist, Peeta needs me. Haymitch sees my point and let go of my wrist as he yanks Effie to the living room.

"Peeta, sweetie", I say as I climb down the counter carefully. "It's me, Katniss.", I continue as I hug him from behind. "We're back in District 12, the war is over. We are now married, love", I hug him tighter. His grip is still hardening against the counter top. "Come on, Peeta. Come back to me", he's still frigid. Then I put my hand on his, gaze at his face and begin singing the Valley Song, _his_ song. I am relieved by the softening of his hands against the counter, but I can still see the black in his eyes so I know he's still not back.

I can feel tears building up my eyes as I know that I'm on the verge of failureon bringing him back. I'm expecting for him to tell me to lock myself in our room. And suddenly I blurt, "Come back please, Peeta. I need you - _we _need you". I took his hand and put it on my belly as tears fell from my eyes. "Your little girl needs you". And then and there, I feel a strong kick from where I put Peeta's hand. He jerks his away as he evidently felt it too, I look at his eyes and I can see it slowly turning blue. I take his hand again, albeit his resistance, and put it on the same spot. "She needs her daddy, Peeta. Come back", and then the baby kicks hard and I think my ribs are fractured. He tries to yank his hand away but I firmly hold it in place. The baby rises up to the event and starts kicking frantically. I never felt _her_ kicking this way. "Peeta, come back to your girls", I plead and look back to his eyes, they are now the color of gorgeous blue. Before I know it, I feel his arms surrounding me and hugging me oh so gently.

"Katniss.. I'm sorry", he apologizes as he run his hands through my hair.

"No, Peeta. Don't be sorry. Never be sorry for those", I say and I press my head harder to his chest. "We're glad you're back", I lift my head up and smile at him.

He smiles back and put his hand back to my belly. "Hey baby girl, Daddy's been out of his mind. I'm sorry", he bends down and kisses it. It kicks again.

"She loves you, Peeta", I say. "She's going to be a Daddy's girl".

"Don't be silly", he replies. "She loves the both of us. Right sweetie?", and it kicks again.

We shared a hearty laughter together. Somebody cleared his throat and I notice Haymitch standing on the doorway towards the living room. I take it as an invitation to see Effie, so I grab Peeta's wrists and lead him towards the couch where Effie is sitting.

Poor Effie. She feels oh so guilty, the strain of the situation is pretty much evident on her face. I sit down next to her, Peeta by my side, and put my hand on her back. "Effie… It's not your fault".

She lifts her head and meets my eyes. "How can I be so careless?", she sighs. "I should've known better. I'm truly sorry", she clutches my remaining hand with both of hers.

"No, Effie", Peeta interrupts. "I think it's high time we start digging up our past", I look at him, puzzled. "We have to, sweetie", he says to me. "Someday, this little bugger will grow up, and whether we like it or not, _she_ will know about the games, of how the old Panem works, of the rebellion, of me and you. I think it will be for the best if _she'll_ know it directly from us, Katniss, not from the mouths of various people surrounding _her_. It has to be us to tell _her_, make _her_ understand. And we couldn't do that if we keep hiding from our fears of what we were sweetie. Let's do this for _her_", he plants a kiss on my forehead and strokes my belly with his hand. And then the baby kicks again.

"Oh so you agree with your father, don't you little one?", I mumble as I put one hand over Peeta's on my belly. I never thought of this matter before, of how the child needs to know how _her_ mom and dad played roles in the birth of the world _she's _thriving in, of how people died because of _her _mom, of how _her_ mom and dad are scarred for the rest of their lives. I always thought _her_ life will be normal, that I can protect _her_ from everything potentially destructive to _her_. I sigh as I realize that I couldn't. _She'll_ be making her own way towards the world, and it will be a miracle for _her _to _not_ get attention. _She_ is, after all, the _daughter_ of the star-crossed lovers of District 12, the _daughter_ of the Mockingjay. Normalcy didn't exist even before _she_ was conceived. I took a deep breath and look at Peeta again. He squeezes my hand and pulls me in for a hug.

"If there's something we are entitled to say to you right now, Effie, it will be _Thank You_", he says to Effie. "Thank you for making us realize that we eventually need to revisit what we don't like to remember. We owe it to you", he says as he flashes a half smile to Effie.

Effie just smiles back and eases in to a slouch. She never slouches, at least not in front of us. Elegance and etiquette are Effie's line of life. She thrives in it. So it shocks me to see what she just did. She laughs a bit, "Oh come on Katniss, a little slouch can't kill me", she says in her capitol voice.

We all laugh. "So, what brings you here Effie?", I ask.

I heard choking in the room, and I turn to its direction and figure out it comes from Haymitch. I cross my brows and turn back to Effie.

"Oh.. I uh.. uhm..", she blushes. Effie never blushes, what's going on? "I'm moving here in District 12", she explains faster than she normally does. "With Haymitch…", she continues as her face becomes redder than I've ever seen it.

_What? How? Effie and Haymitch_? My mind says. I've never seen or thought of them being _together_ together. They are the total opposites on everything, heck they don't even get along during our games. My mouth hangs open and I switch my gaze from her to the unusually sober man from across the room.

"Oh close your mouth, Katniss.", budges Haymitch. "You could've said something nice like _Congratulations_ maybe?", he raises one eyebrow up.

I still couldn't grasp the whole situation.

"Congrats Haymitch and Effie", Peeta says. "Why didn't you bother telling us Haymitch?", he continues.

"Oh you kids are always _busy_", Haymitch puts a dirty emphasis on the last word. I scowl at him and he chuckles.

"I'm formally moving in next week kids", I hear Effie saying. "But I'll still be going to and fro the Capitol. I still have to work for a living you know?", she laughs at herself.

"Speaking of the Capitol", Haymitch's face became serious. "You have to keep tabs on the news now, Sweetheart. You'll like what you'll hear", he says as he turns on the television. "After all, this could help you get to know the new Panem", he continues.

"Say Peeta, care to accompany me to the Hob? I uh, need to get something", Haymitch asks Peeta.

"Sure, Haymitch", he agrees. He kisses me lightly. "See you later, sweetie". And the both of them leave the door silently.

I'm surprised the television still works. I think it never got turned on the moment I moved in with Peeta. We don't watch television, Peeta and I. It was an unspoken agreement to not engage ourselves with the news and stuffs from the Capitol. Peeta and I felt that we had enough of it, that we want to be left alone, away from the Capitol.

The air grows cold without Peeta by my side so I march up the stairs, grab newly folded blankets, make my way back, give one to Effie and suited myself back to the couch. And there in the little television box, I see him. My bestfriend. Gale. He has grown so much, he became even buffer, but his eyes hold dark circles around it. I inhaled sharply. I haven't talked to Gale after what happened with Prim. I know deep in my heart it wasn't his fault; that he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger to light up the bombs, but still, the sight of him makes my stomach churn with pain. No matter what happens, his face will always take me back to the moment I saw my sister burn.

"Katniss…", I hear Effie on the side. She knows the strain of my relationship with Gale.

I just smile back at her. Then I hear him speak.

"_I'm Gale Hawthorne and I'm running for a senatorial position for the recently revamped government of Panem"._

"_Gale Hawthorne? Weren't you the Mockingjay's cousin?", a reporter asks._

"_Yes…", Gale answers quickly but I see the glint of pain in his eyes._

"_How is the Mockingjay now Mr. Hawthorne?"_

"_I believe it is not in my prerogative to reveal the present condition of my cousin, guys. I would be invading her privacy", he laughs to them. "But I assure you she's doing better now, after all, she's with the boy with the bread", he continues._

"_Ooohs" and "aaahs" are heard in the mob. _

"_As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I have to get going. I'll be having a meeting with the President. Don't forget Gale Hawthorne for Senator"._

I turned the television off.

"Effie?", I call to her.

Effie probably knows what I'm about to ask her so she goes straight and answers me, "Gale is running for Senator, Katniss."

I arch my brows. I don't have any idea of what a Senator is anyway. "Tell me more about the new government, Effie. As much as you know", I prepare myself for quite a long explanation, so I make myself comfortable and face Effie again.

"Well, I know politics isn't your cup of tea, sweetie. Let's just say _Senators_ are kind of the President's _chums_ in running the country. Their duties are mainly to write, propose and help to pass laws. The people sitting on the positions just revamped the whole government years ago Katniss. We didn't have Senators back then because Snow wanted the power to himself, a totalitarian form of government I believe. They had it changed to a democratic form of government now, Katniss. The lawmakers apparently took this type of government from our ancestors. They read it in books and studied it for a long time before formally proposing it to be Panem's new kind of government. But they made changes with how it is from the past, so it's not exactly the same as the books.", she pauses, taking a breath.

"Democracy - meaning the power of electing the officers for positions lies in the hands of people. Elections are held to let people choose who they want seated in the government. Apparently, Gale is running for one. In addition to Senators, each District gets to elect 3 representatives to represent itself to the Capitol, to help them voice out their respective problems, voices, shortages and etcetera. Panem now caters to the concern of the whole country Katniss, not just the Capitol's", she smiles.

* * *

Effie left minutes after her brief lecture about the whole government thing. She says she needed to unpack the small stuffs she brought from the Capitol into her _new home_. I let her go cause I know I needed time to think.

New government. I like the sound of what was that again? Oh.. Democracy? It seems fair, legit to the whole of Panem. I smile. And then the image of Snow comes into my mind, I flinch at his snake-like eyes. He, who enjoyed the taste of power too much to the point of killing people just to maintain his supremacy. He who took away my father, my childhood, my innocence, Peeta. And then there is Coin, who made me play in her games in order for her to snatch the power from Snow. She, who took away children's lives, including my sister, in order for her to have the final win. I stop my own thoughts from running. I inhaled sharply again.

I shouldn't be thinking of this. Snow and Coin are now dead, they are all but decaying matters of the earth. This is a new life now, where people will no longer fear on sending their children to the games, of people getting opportunities to improve their lives. New Panem.

I reach out to my belly. "You are going to live well my little warrior", I say to the little creature growing inside of me. The baby kicks back and I laugh.

Then I hear the door open. Judging by the loud thumping of footsteps, I know that it's the love of my life making his way to me.

"Heyyy", he greeted as he scoops me from the couch and kisses me on the lips. "How have you been? I missed you!", he says sincerely.

"Put me down or you'll strain yourself, love", I say lovingly. And he did sit me down on the couch. "I've been good, thank you. Learned about the new Panem, new government and.. uhm.. Gale", I carefully blurt the last word out.

He flinches on the sound, but he still smiles. "Hmm? I did too. Haymitch was my lecturer", he laughs a little. "So, how do you like the whole thing?", he then sits beside me.

"I like it, Peeta. It seems fair and just to the whole of Panem", I take his hand and play on its palms.

"Me too", silence reigns. Seconds later, he asks "How about Gale?".

I look up to him and sense nothing but calmness in his eyes. "What about him?", I retort and leaned against his chest. I sigh. "Alright, I was shocked. Who wouldn't be? I've never seen nor heard him in 8 years", I say.

He run his fingers through my arms slowly. "Katniss, don't you think it's high time you and him patch things up?", he says gently.

I contemplated on what he just said. Things will never be the same between Gale and I, so much has happened that we can never be the old us, the old Gale, the old Katniss. He makes me remember Prim, and I'm pretty sure I hurt him with the sight of me. Gale loves Prim, I'm certain of it. I know it makes him crumble, the thought of the possibility that he helped kill Prim. Me resenting him only pushes the possibility further. Then, there's _our _relationship. Gale loves me, I don't know if he still does, but I'm pretty sure he did. He wanted me for himself, he wanted me to be _with_ him. It could've been that way, I honestly think so. We could've ended up together, hunting in the woods, growing old with each other. But the odds were against us being _us_, it reaped my sister and Peeta from that bowl and everything changed. From then on, Peeta had my heart for himself. And that is the way things will be forever.

"Katniss?", Peeta interrupts me from my thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"It's 3 in the afternoon, it's time to meet with the doctor's", he says as he points to the clock.

"Oh..", I flash him a smile.

* * *

"Welcome back, Katniss and Peeta", Doctor Collins welcomes us to her office. "How have you two been? Is the little munchkin doing good?", she smiles enthusiastically.

"Oh I bet _she_ is, _she's _been moving like crazy these past few days", Peeta answers joyfully. "I'm worried _she'll _break her mother's ribs", he joked.

"Oh, you want a _she _then?", she asks playfully.

"Peeta thinks it's a girl. I think otherwise", I answer. "But I'm okay either way really, I just want the baby to be healthy".

The doctor nods in agreement. "Okay then, so let's get it checked ."

She hauls me on the bed, let me raise my dress up and dab the wand with the jelly then pushes it on my belly. A thumping is heard, indicating the baby's heartbeat. "Oh the baby's growing well, alright. Just the right size for its age of gestation", she says as she pushes buttons for documentation purposes. "See the little legs there?", she asks Peeta. Peeta nods in delight and squeezes my hand. "Everything seems to be doing fine for both mother and baby", she says as she turns off the machine. She was about to stand and get something from her office when she turns back to us and says "And oh, Mr and Mrs Mellark, it looks like you're going to have a mini-Mr. Boy with the bread ", she says with a smirk as she walks along.

That left both Peeta and I with mouths open. _A boy!_ We're having a boy! I think to myself. I turn to Peeta, and I see he's still dumbfounded. I knew he wanted a girl, so I guess this throws him off a bit. I feel my mood change from ecstatic to worried.

"Peeta, sweetie?"

He looks at me with his soft blue eyes.

"Are you.. uhm.. disappointed?", I worriedly ask him. He must've seen the stressed look on my face as he quickly takes my face in both his hands.

"No silly, I was just shocked", he says as he kisses my forehead.

"Well, I thought.. You always wanted a girl", I say as I lower my gaze down to my belly.

"I never said I _wanted_ a girl, sweetie. I just had a big hunch and _thought _that we are having a girl", he explains as he lifts my chin up and let my eyes meet his again. "I truly am ecstatic, Katniss. I can now see a little boy following me around the house right now", he giggles as he brought his lips to mine. "Mini ", he continues as he laughs.

A baby boy. I can now see him in my mind. With Peeta's blond hair, Peeta's eyes, Peeta's everything. He's going to be a mini Peeta indeed. I laugh at the thought and turn to Peeta and kiss him deeply as I can.

"Thank you, Peeta", I mumble. "Thank you for us".

* * *

**Additional A/Ns: (I do love writing this part)**

**- I know P&K had a girl first, I just had to do that though. :)**

**- Effie and Haymitch right? hahaha. I never planned on having them. But sometimes, what I _plan_ for the story tends to be deviated cause I have spur of the moment changes and I often end up not following my _plans_. My hands have a mind on their own. :p**

**- What do you guys think so far? Tell me what you want to see so that I can consider it.**

**- And excuse my lame excuse for explaining politics. -.- I really suck at it, but I tried my best :)**

**- Do REVIEW MORE! Love you, my dear readers! Till next time!**

**Love,**

**Sophia-Emm **


End file.
